Mon Ami
by AndCaesarFalls
Summary: In a dark abandoned hallway Haruhi becomes stubborn, and Tamaki learns that sometimes you must get physical in order to prove a point.


Title: Mon Ami  
Author: AndCaesarFalls  
Pairings: Tamaki/Haruhi  
Rating: Mature

**DISCLAIMER: **No worries, I do not own the Manga/Anime Ouran High School Host Club or the Ouran characters for that matter, though it would make for a very nice gift… (Hint, hint)

Chapter One: Pride

The hall was empty and had been deserted for many years. The curtains, which at a time may have once held splendor, were now covered in dust and closed, creating a dark and forbidding atmosphere. The lights above were burnt out, having not been replaced in years due to the lack of the student population that used this particular hall.

Yet a student could be seen running down the hall, panting and sweating from, what could be assumed, a long run. The brown haired student seemed to stumble over his or her own feet from pure exhaustion and fall on the ground sitting on bent knees and hands spread out on the ground in order to keep from falling face first on the floor.

"Damn it…"

The words were spoken in a frustrated tone, but the softness of the student's voice kept the words from being even slightly menacing.

Soon the abandoned hall was full of noise again as the sound of feet colliding with the fine tile floor became louder and louder. The sound of the foot steps only increased in tempo until the steps came to a full halt leaving the hall completely silent.

"Haruhi."

The voice was stern and tight indicating the student speaking had already lost most of his patience and the last of it was close to leaving.

"Tamaki, please go away." The voice of the student was weaker than before. Haruhi shifted slightly until she was able to bring herself up on her unstable feet, which nearly collapsed from overuse. Seeing as she was not going to be able to hold herself up, the brunette grabbed hold of the small table stand to her right and leaned against it for support.

Silence resounded throughout the hall for a moment before soft foot steps once again disturbed the silence.

Haruhi tilted her head up to stare at the man standing over her. His blonde hair caste a shadow over his face, but his narrowed eyes seemed to glow with an intensity that made the shorter student shiver.

"You could have been hurt…" This time the young man's voice was strained, like he was recalling a painful memory and was trying to calm himself at the same time.

Haruhi shifted her gaze to the ground, remaining silent.

"Why must you keep doing such idiotic things Haruhi? Why is it that you can not just listen to me, let me handle the situation?"

The young woman's face shifted into a stubborn expression, her eyes now glaring up at the man standing over her.

"I'm not helpless; I could have handled it just fine without your help." Her tone was indignant and bordering on angry.

"They were twice your size and angry; those boys were out to hurt _you _Haruhi."

Haruhi opened her mouth to make a comment, but Tamaki gave her a glare that stopped her from continuing what she was about to say.

"You could not have taken them no matter what you did. Haruhi, you were irresponsible and put yourself in danger because of your pride…"

"Those boys were picking on some of the other weaker students, so I stood up to them, plus it is none of your business if I could or could not have taken those guys on!" The brunette yelled angrily at the man before her, her fists, which now were almost white, clenched tighter around the table behind her.

"Anything that has to do with you is my business!" The patience in his voice was almost completely gone.

"No it is not! You do not own me Tamaki!" Haruhi was livid and now glaring up at Tamaki with disdain, her fist clenching even more.

Tamaki's hands went out grabbing the small table stand behind Haruhi, encaging her small frame with his stronger one. His eyes were now burning with anger and his jaw clenched in a way to restrain himself for making another outburst. Trying to stay calm himself, Tamaki let out a sigh before continuing his argument with Haruhi.

"You need to learn your limitations Haruhi, there are times when you will be over your head and need help. Why can you not see that?"

"I _didn't_ need your help!"

Tamaki's jaw clenched further; his eyes intense with a slowly deteriorating calm that was being replaced by rage. Haruhi only continued to stare up at him, her eyes dark with frustration and righteous anger.

"Haruhi… what you did was stupid and dangerous; you could have been hurt-"

"Like you would have cared you rich bast-"

Before Haruhi could finish her statement she found herself being lifted and flipped. The air was quickly knocked out of her when her stomach landed harshly on Tamaki's knee.

Smack!

A loud sound reverberated throughout the hall which was followed by a feminine moan and then a long silence.

Haruhi laid there dazed her mind in complete shock and chaos. Her butt which seemed to be numb only moments before now began to sting with a throbbing pain. In a few seconds, her brain began to kick in to analyze the situation at hand.

Tamaki had spanked her… and she had… she had in return moaned.

'Oh God.'

Haruhi began to feel tears of embarrassment cloud her vision as she snuck a glance to look up at Tamaki who at the current moment seemed to be shocked by his actions. The young girl turned her head away to avoid looking at him any longer.

Was there a chance he had not heard her response?

Haruhi snuck another glance at Tamaki who now was staring directly at her looking confused and frustrated.

"Please let me go Tamaki." Haruhi returned her gaze to the ground and tried to move off Tamaki's lap without breaking down and crying because of her humiliation, but Tamaki only seemed to tighten his grip on her waist.

"No."

"Please Tamaki, let me go." Her voice was now taking on desperation as she began to struggle to remove herself from his knee. Tears began flowing down her face as her control over her emotions finally snapped.

'He knows. He heard me. He knows.'

"No, I don't think I will." Tamaki's voice was calm as if he was contemplating the situation at hand.

Haruhi turned her tearful gaze up to look at him. Tamaki simply looked down at her, his face calm and calculating, but his eyes were raging with various emotions that she was having trouble comprehending.

Feeling her body being shifted, Haruhi turned her gaze to the side to avoid looking directly into Tamaki's eyes.

When Tamaki settled her, Haruhi found herself situated so that she was now facing Tamaki, sitting on his lap with both her legs on either side of his narrow hips.

"Look at me." Tamaki's strong voice rang through out the hall, yet Haruhi refused to turn her gaze towards him. It did not matter though because soon she felt her chin being gently held and forced to turn towards his gaze. Quickly she shifted her eyes in order to avoid his stare.

"Haruhi…"

She felt the warmth of his breath against the sensitive skin of her neck. His lips began to pepper small kisses on her neck only stopping to nip her skin before continuing towards her ear.

"Haruhi…" His voice took on a sing-song like tone as he proceeded to kiss her ear and suck on the tip.

Before she could stop it, her throat released a straggled moan as she gasped in pleasure when Tamaki nipped her ear gently drawing her gaze into his eyes. He stared back at her intently brushing his thumb under her eyes to wipe away the tears before he leaned forward and kissed each of her eyelids.

"There is no need to feel embarrassed, Mon Ami." His voice became husky as his purple eyes fell to her lips which were now trembling.

His face inched forward until his forehead was resting softly against hers. His eyes held her gaze as he continued to decrease the distance that existed between them.

The feeling of his breath against her lips caused Haruhi to close her eyes in pleasure as she felt Tamaki's lips skimming her own.

"Haruhi, I am going to kiss you now…" Tamaki's voice took on a deeper tone causing Haruhi's stomach to tighten and her lower abdomen to flood with heat.

Before she could breathe Tamaki's lips pressed against her own, moving expertly as he tilted her head to the side to allow himself better access to her lips. His hands began to run over her body as he began to smoothly brush his knuckles against the small of Haruhi's back causing the young woman to arch herself further into his body and gasp in pleasure.

Tamaki used her gasp to his advantage and allowed his tongue to come out and coax Haruhi softly to become bolder. He moved his tongue along her small canines before retreating to suck on her bottom lip in a way that caused Haruhi to let out a loud moan.

Slowly pulling away from the kiss Tamaki attached his lips to Haruhi's neck once more moving his hands up and down Haruhi's sides, skimming the underside of her breast before retreating back down to caress her hip.

"You feel so good against me little one… Do I feel good to you as well? Am I making you hot, Mon Ami?"

Tamaki punctuated his last words with a thrust of his hips that caused Haruhi to cry out in pleasure as she fell into the older student's uniform covered chest. Letting off a husky chuckle, Tamaki lowered his lips to Haruhi's collarbone, which now lay exposed, and began to kiss and suck it sensually.

Haruhi's cries of pleasure only increased in number and volume as she became to innocently grind her hips against Tamaki's to relieve the new sensations that were building up inside her.

Tamaki's lips returned to her ear as she continued to thrust her hips and grind against his lower half. Grabbing her hips Tamaki gave a few hard thrust in return leaving Haruhi breathless and shuddering as she buried her head into his neck to hide her embarrassment as she blindly grinded against him.

"Are you close, Mon Ami? Are you about to come apart?"

Haruhi let out an incoherent noise as she buried her face further into her lover's neck, her hips beginning to become erratic as she came closer and closer to her release.

She could feel her lower half tighten into a coil until she could barely breathe. Before she could finish however, two strong hands halted the motion of her hips preventing her from continuing.

"No…" Her voice was nearly hoarse and her eyes were watering from the need for something she did not understand. She barely noticed Tamaki's hand move down and unbutton her pants, pulling down the zipper at the same time before returning to his grip on her small hips.

"Shhh… I will make it all better, I will make it all go away, all you have to do is trust me. Do you trust me little one?" His husky voice was becoming darker as his words began to take on a new meaning that Haruhi, through her lust filled haze, could not comprehend.

"Will you let me do _help_ you, Mon Ami? I can make you feel _so_ good. Will you let me?"

Haruhi could only nod and bury her face further into his neck as her body began to tremble.

"Good girl." Tamaki chuckled softly before allowing one of his hands to slips into the young woman's pants. His fingers lay under the wet spot of her panties caressing her gently through the material until he felt her hips thrusting against his hand as she tried to gain more contact.

Haruhi let out tiny muffled squeals of pleasure as Tamaki increased the tempo and pressure of his fingers' movement until he felt Haruhi begin to shudder uncontrollably. A loud cry resounded in the hall way as Haruhi fell forward into Tamaki having lost all her strength.

Tamaki began to kiss her neck reassuringly to show that he was still there as he felt his hand become moist as some of her juices began to seep through her panties.

"I'm right here baby, I'm still right here." He whispered into her ear as Haruhi began to cling to him in a desperate attempt to reassure he was still with her.

Calming down at the sound of his voice Haruhi cuddled against the older student as Tamaki proceeded to gently kiss her head before wrapping a protecting arm around her waist as the other hand zipped up and buttoned her pants.

Slowly rising from his spot on the floor, Tamaki carefully positioned Haruhi so he could carry her bridal style before he brushed her wayward bangs out of her face to see that Haruhi had fallen asleep.

With a deep chuckle Tamaki bent his head down to give her a soft kiss on the lips softly whispering to her in her sleep.

"We will continue this later… Mon Ami."


End file.
